WHY
by rin ayanami
Summary: Gaara yang jatuh cinta pada saudara tirinya


WHY

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Agar para reader tidak kebingungan saya jelaskan kalau di sini Sasuke umurnya satu tahun di bawah Gaara dan Naruto, tapi karena dia anak yang pintar jadi mereka bertiga satu kelas. OK! Selamat membaca…

Gaara : 17 tahun

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Di dekat sekolah yang elit yang bernama Konoha High School _biasa di singkat menjadi KHS_ terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh seonrang pria cantik dengan ketiga anak angkatnya.

"Gaara, cepat bangun." kata pria berambut kuning dan berkucir satu yang bernama Deidara.

"Ehm…ada apa Dei-san?" tanya pria berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di keningnya yang dipanggil Gaara tadi.

"Tolong kau bangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kalian harus segera berangkat sekolah kalau kalian tidak ingin terlambat." kata Deidara yang segera pergi untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Uang dari pekerjaannya itu cukup untuk biaya sekolah Naruto dan kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Gaara dan Sasuke tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah arena mereka berdua selalu mendapat beasiswa.

Gaara segera menuju kamar adik pertamanya, Naruto. Walaupun Naruto adiknya, ia tidak pernah memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan aniki karena umur mereka sama dan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, Gaara menarik tangan pria berambut kuning itu dengan kasar yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya. Orang-orang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah anak kandung dari Deidara karena rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna kuning.

"Agh!" rintihnya. Ingin sekali Naruto memprotes Gaara saat itu juga, tetapi pria itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Sesampainy di kamar Sasuke, Gaara menatap pemuda itu sebentar. Di tutupnya pintu kamar itu dan dikuncinya. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke. Dia berlutut agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Sasuke tidur dengan futon, tidak seperti Deidara, Gaara dan Naruto yang tidur dengan kasur yang empuk. Pada awalnya Deidara yang tidur dengan futon itu, tetapi melihat ayah tirinya itu sakit pinggang karena tidak terbiasa memakai futon, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan tidur di futon dengan alasan lebih terbiasa tidur di futon.

Gaara menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan pelan dan lembut. Mata Gaara terbuka, mencium sambil menatap wajah adik yang sudah lama di sukainya itu. Ia tidak khawatir kalau Sasuke akan bangun, karena bila dia baru bangun dari tidurnya dia masih setengah sadar dan dengan mudah kita dapat menidurkannya kembali.

Dilepasnya ciumannya dengan Sasuke dan menatapnya lagi. Sasuke memiliki wajah yang tampan namun imut dan manis. Saat pertama kali Gaara bertemu dengannya, ia mengira bahwa calon adiknya itu adalah anak perempuan kalau saja Deidara tidak mengatakan kalau ia adalah anak laki-laki.

Memang pada awal bertemu ia sudah terpesona pada Sasuke terutama pada senyum Sasuke yang terlihat sangat manis itu. Ia piker ia hanya kagum pada Sasuke dan menyukainya sebagai saudara saja. Tetapi, semakin dekat dengannya ia menjadi semakin stress, seakan-akan dekat saja tak cukup untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin Sasuke selalu adadi dekatnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke dekat dengan teman sebangkunya yang bernama Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang di kenal sebagai ketua dari FG Sasuke, ia merasa tertekan bila Sasuke di kerubungi oleh para FG-nya, ia benci bila gadis berambut indigo tanpa pupil itu bersikap manja pada Sasuke. Tapi, yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah bila Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumah dengan alasan ingin belajar bersama atau sekedar berkunjung, dan yang paling parahnya Sakura sering menginap di rumah Sasuke karena hari sedang hujan.

Mengingat hal itu Gaara kembali mencium Sasuke, tapi kali ini lebih ganas dari yang tadi. Ia ubah posisinya menjadi berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, di pegangnya kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke sementara sikunya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menindih Sasuke. Di ciumnya kening dan pipi Sasuke, lalu kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Air matanya mulai mengalir, ia sadar kalau adiknya itu bukanlah seorang gay. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 sementara pelajaran mulai pukul 08.00, ia pun segera bangun dan membangunkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun." kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan hingga ia dalam posisi duduk.

"Ehm.." jawabnya pelan, setelah sadar sepenuhnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ohayou aniki." Lanjutnya singkat.

"Hn."jawab Gaara tak kalah singkat.

"Apa aniki tidur semalam?"tanyanya mengingat insomnia Gaara.

"Ya, aku tidur cukup nyenyak semalam."ucap Gaara berbohong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

**SKIP TIME**

Di KHS…

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto, pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang di sambut oleh senyuman dari mereka.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun."sapa suara centil yang tak lain adalah Sakura. "Ehm…Sasuke…ada…yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja denganmu, boleh tidak?"tanya Sakura ragu-ragu bercampur gugup.

DEG

Jantung Gaara serasa berhenti berdetak, ia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyukai. Dan ini saat paling ia benci, Sakura akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Gaara, Naruto dan Deidara tahu hal itu karena sebelumnya Sakura sudah meminta izin pada mereka bertiga, Sakura perlu meminta izin karena kalau Sasuke menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura, berarti ia harus terus bersamanya sampai akhirnya mereka bertunangan dan akhirnya menikah, hal itu di karenakan Sakurasudah dewasa dan harus memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya dan keluarga Sakura sudah setuju bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang cocok sebagai pasangan Sakura. Keluarganya juga tidak peduli dengan status keluarga Sasuke yang dapat di bilang keluarga orang miskin.

Dilihatnya Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Gaara mengukutinya dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik pohon agar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Gaara POV

"Sasuke…sudah lama aku menyukaimu…a…apa kau mau menjadi…kekasihku?"kata wanita yang telah merebut Sasuke dariku itu.

Tolak Sasuke…tolak gadis itu! Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kumohon…tolak gadis itu! Dia tidak cocok untukmu.

"Hn…Sakura, aku juga menyukaimu."jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Ai mataku mengalir kembali, SIAL! Umpatku dalam hati, aku ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Pikirku sembari membalikkan badan. Tapi, saat itu juga tubuhku serasa membeku, kulihat Naruto ada di balik tembok dan ia sedang…menangis? Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan…

Naruto POV

"Sasuke bodoh."ucapku lirih sembari menghapus air mataku yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Kulihat mereka berdua berciuman, Hh! Itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya Sasuke, akulah yang pertama kali menciumnya, lalu…Gaara, dia yang mencium Sasuke setelah aku.

Walau sebenarnya akulah yang memaksa untuk menciumnya, tapi setidaknya aku orang yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Hal itu kulakukan waktu Sasuke berumur 7 tahun…

Flash Back

Waktu itu Sasuke tidur di kamarku karena ia takut tidur sendiri. Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya sangat manis dan polos. Tapi, waktu aku melihat bibirnya, ada keinginan untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir itu. Kupertipis jarak antara kami berdua sampai akhirnya aku mencium bibirnya. Namun lama-kelamaan aku mulai menciumnya dengan ganas, kutelusuri mulutnya dengan lidah lincahku. Sampai akhirnya…kulihat matanya terbuka, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang kulakukan padanya. Dia menendang perutku dengan keras hingga aku jatuh dari ranjangku dan punggungku menabrak dinding yang membuatku merintih kesakitan.

"Sasuke apa yang…"kata-kataku terhenti, kulihat ia berlari keluar sambil menangis. Sepertinya ia menuju kekamar Gaara. 'Gawat! Jangan sampai Sasuke menceritakan kejadian ini pada Gaara!' batinku mulai panik.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang berlari ke kamar Gaara. Tapi waktu aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sasuke tidak mengatakan kejadian tadi pada Gaara.

Malam semakin larut, tapi aku merasa tidak tenang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Aku kembali mengintip kamar Gaara untuk memastikan kalau Gaara sudah tidur. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin kejadian itu sampai di ketahui oleh orang lain. Tapi yang kulihat saat itu adalah Gaara sedang mencium Sasuke! Persis seperti apa yang kulakukan padanya tadi. Tapi Gaara memang jenius. Ia melakukan hal itu pada saat lewat tengah malam yang tentu saja Sasuke tak akan bangun mengingat Sasuke sulit terbangun kalau sudah lewat tengah malam.

Dengan segera ku ambil HP ku dan mengambil banyak foto sebagai bukti dan tidak lupa kumerekamnya.

Flash Back End

Yah…intinya karena kejadian itu Sasuke jadi menjauhinya dan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onii-chan lagi.

Saat aku mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura, kulihat Gaara yang sedang berdiam diri dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih. 'Hh! Sepertinya ia juga patah hati' pikirku sinis.

Nomal POV

Tiba-tiba Naruto berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke membenci Gaara melebihi rasa bencinya pada Naruto. Tepat! Naruto masih menyimpan foto dan video itu di HP nya.

"Pertama akan kubuat Sasuke membenci Gaara, lalu akan kurebut ia dari Sakura."kata Naruto pelan. "Akan kukatakan di rumah saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi keributan di sini."lanjutnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Di rumah…

"Sasuke, kemari sebentar."ucap Naruto serius.

"ada apa? Katakan saja."jawabnya datar.

"tidak di sini, tapi di kamar Gaara. Ayo cepat!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangn Sasuke ke kamar Gaara. Sasuke yang sebenarnya bingung hanya menurut saja pada Naruto.

Di kamar Gaara…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"tanya Gaara bingung melihat kedua saudaranya dating ke kamarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan pada Sasuke. Boleh kan aku pinjam komputernya sebentar?"tanyanya sembari memasukkan data dari HP nya ke computer.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah video adegan saat Gaara mencium Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri melihatnya dengan ekspresi kaget, wajahnya pucat seketika. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, pergi ke suatu tempat yang di rasanya cukup aman dari kedua orang itu, tapi kakinya rasanya berat sekali untuk di gerakkan. Video seperti menyedotnya ke saat yang mengerikan itu, kejadian saat Naruto menciumnya sacara paksa itulah yang menyebabkan ia jadi merasa sedikit takut bila terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Karena itu ia lebih suka bersama dengan FG-nya yang sangat banyak dan merepotkan itu.

Gaara POV

Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Ternyata Naruto merekam saat aku mencium Sasuke. Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau. KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI!"emosi ku mulai memuncak.

"Apa maksudmu? Yang benar 'apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke' kan?"katanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku menarik lengan Naruto dan ku dorong ia keluar dari kamarku, ku tutup pintu dan tak lupa aku menguncinya.

Ku lihat Sasuke ketakutan dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Dia mulai bergerak menuju pintu tapi dengan sigap ku tarik lengannya dengan kuat. Ku tarik ia ke kasurku dank u buka bajuku untuk mengikat kedua tangnnya di kepala tempat tidur, ku tindih tubuhnya agar ia tak bisa kabur dariku.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku, kau tak bisa kabur dariku, kau tak boleh kabur dariku!KARENA KAU HANYA MILIKKU!"TERIAKKU FRUSTASI.

Normal POV

"GAARA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE? BUKA PINTUNYA GAARA!"teriak Naruto dari luar. Gaara tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto sama sekali.

Sasuke menatap pria yang di anggapnya sebagai kakak yang baik dengan tatapan marah dan takut. Air matanya mulai keluar. Ia menendang perut Gaara tapi dengan cepat di tangkapnya kaki Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau menangis?bukankah seharusnya aku yang menangis?bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia mengetahui kalau aku menyukaimu?"tanyanya lirih.

"Lepaskan aku aniki." Sasuke mencoba memohon, tapi Gaara malah merobek baju Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke lebih meronta-ronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan pernah kau panggil aku dengan sebutan aniki."ucap Gaara lembut, di tatapnya wajah adik yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"…"Sasuke hanya diam ia mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa risih dengan pandangan Gaara. Tapi dengan seera Gaara menarik dagu Sasuke perlahan, di ciumnya bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, di peluknya tubuh Sasuke. Di jilatnya bibir Sasuke agar ia mau memberi celah bagi lidah Gaara untuk memasuki mulut Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke makin rapat menutup mulutnya terutama saat Gaara memaksa lidahnya masuk.

"Buka mulutmu Sasuke."ucapnya pelan tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Sasuke…Aishiteru."lanjutnya. betapa ingin Sasuke pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"…"Sasuke tetap diam.

"Sasuke…"panggil Gaara pelan tepat di telinga Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat pria berambut raven itu merinding.

"Gaara."panggil Sasuke, rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang di rasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah kekasih Sakura?"tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Tapi kau bisa mempunyai lebih dari seorang kekasih kan?"tanya Gaara.

"Ma…maksudmu aku…"Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mau jadi selingkuhanmu, asal kau mau menjadi kekasihku saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Asalkan Sakura tidak mengetahui semua ini, hubunganmu dengan Sakura akan baik-baik saja."jelas Gaara berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"…baiklah."jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih…Sasuke ku."ucap Gaara sembari memeluk 'kekasih'nya.

"…"sementara Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha terbiasa dengan pelukan Gaara.

"Emm…Sasuke."

"Ya."

"Kamu jangan selingkuh sama Naruto juga ya?"

"Hn."

END

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak menyukai fic saya. Entah dapat ide dari mana tiba-tiba saya mau membuat GaaSasu. Saya bingung sekali dengan endingnya, saya sangat suka GaaSasu tapi saya sudah cinta sama SasuSaku. Maaf kalau kata-katanya ada yang aneh, jujur saya mengambil kata-katanya dari lirik lagu…kayaknya lagu Thailand. Awalnya saya merasa kalau kata-katanya terlalu romantis tapi dengan bantuan Aniki-ku tersayang, jadilah fic ini.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Boleh minta review? ^_^


End file.
